


Hot Sticky Sweet

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pie, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Underage Character, Underage Sex, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes on about his favorite types of pie, and teenage Sammy just eats it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Sticky Sweet

Dean's been in one of  _those_  moods all day, one of those torture Sammy with his constant teenage boner problem moods, quick little grabs when dad's not looking, curl of a tongue running up his ear and then gone before Sam's even sure if it really happened, reaching into the backseat for his jacket and a hard palm to Sam's crotch that makes Sam bite his lip to keep from begging Dean to touch him right there, beg his older brother to touch his dick while their fucking dad is driving, because this is the life Sam leads, aching hard-ons in the backseat of his family car, trunk full of guns, salt and fake ids, desperately yearning for fleabag hotel du jour so maybe, if he's lucky, Dean'll throw him up against a wall and fuck him silly, or if he's really, really lucky, Dean'll throw him on the bed and fuck him slowly.

Watching asphalt dry can get Sam hard these days, and Dean knows it, loves making him squirm, countless shitty diner meals choked down while his dick leaks into his shorts just watching Dean drink a soda, or eat fries, or do pretty much anything with his mouth.

Tonight's poison of choice is pie, of course, Dean and his fucking pie, "Love eatin' pie almost as much as I love eatin' you, Sammy," fucking prick Dean can be when he feels like it. Jesus christ, only Dean could make eating look like the world's best porn, hollowing his cheeks out to suck on his fork, sugary apple filling shining on his lips before he licks it off, satisfied little moans that happen to sound exactly like Dean with Sam's mouth on his dick, and fuck, no one needs to lick their lips that much, ever, no matter how sticky your fucking pie is. Dean is just cruel sometimes.

Thank god dad heads to the bathroom, gives Sam and the tent he's currently pitching in his jeans a chance to escape to the car and hide under his jacket. "That was some damn good pie, Sammy," Dean sliding into the passenger seat with that somehow totally manly liquid grace of his, perfect lithe stretch of him where Sam would just hit his head on the doorframe and bruise his knees on the dash.

Dean looks back at the diner quickly, no sight of dad yet, reaches under Sam's jacket and gropes at Sam like he's a five buck whore, palm hot against his dick, thumb splayed up to press at the head of it while four fingers work rhythmically against his balls, sliding down to press right between his legs, right  _there_ , thumb working in a little circle on his cock, rubbing his hand up and down until Sam can't keep quiet any more, little, "Deeeeeee, fuck..." spilling out of him, Dean flicking his gaze between Sam and the window, watching for Dad, some fucked up part of Sam knowing that their father's pending arrival only makes it better, makes it hotter that Dean will still do this, risk this just to touch Sam, makes it that much harder to keep himself together every time Dean's gaze slides back to him, hand grinding into him, eyes wide, lips parted, breath coming in faster.

And then dad's back, leaving Sam to suffer in his own backseat boner hell for four more hours until they arrive at the Mansfield Arms Motor Inn Motel Comfort Stop Shithole whatever the fuck this one's called, dad blessedly springing for a room of his own, because if Sam has to wait for dad to pass out before he can jump Dean he's going to die of blueballs, thinks he might still as Dean closes the door behind them and throws his duffel on the bed by the door, heading straight for the shower with a little wink at Sam. "Better get in here before I use up all the hot water, bitch..." And Sam's out of his clothes in a second, shower sex, it's shower sex, his dick quickly recuperating from that brief nanosecond of being only half-hard while he carried his bag. "Jerk," and Dean is a jerk, evil, vicious jerkface asshat because it's not shower sex, just a quick kiss on the way out as he hands Sam the soap, smirk at Sam's raging hard-on, Sam getting some satisfaction from the sight of Dean chubbing up before he wraps a towel around his waist and pulls the mildewed excuse for a shower curtain closed in Sam's face. Sam's totally gonna get him back, make him beg for it when he gets out of the shower...

Dean's on the bed when he gets out, and Sam's glorious plan to be a big cocktease and pay Dean back goes right out the fucking window at the first sight of Dean stroking his cock, fucking christ, Sam'll beg for it if he has to, Dean and his fucking moods and his pie and his  _dick_ , "C'mere, Sammy," his dick and his  _voice_  and everything about him just designed to reduce Sam to a drooling mess, lips parted open before he even hits the bed, cock dripping as Dean licks his lips, clever piehole jokes Sam planned while he showered completely forgotten.

Dean pulls him down and kisses him, kisses him deep and wet as he rolls Sam onto his back, crawls up on him, tongue running over his teeth as Dean settles in between his legs, Sam's bottom lip sucked into his mouth muffling his groan as Dean's cock rubs up against his own, little friction of it as Dean works his hips and pushes his tongue deeper into Sam's mouth, head of it catching against Sam's as he pulls his mouth away. "Know what I like so much about pie, Sammy?" Dean and his fucking  _pie_ , only thing Dean should have in his mouth right now is Sam, and he's talking about fucking pie, jerk jerk fucking jerk...

"There's so many kinds of pie, never have to get sick of it..." Mouth back on Sam's, deep kisses into his mouth that make Sam moan, the things Dean does with his mouth, with his tongue jesus  _fuck_...

"See, Sammy, you got your apple pie," little twirl thing with his tongue against Sam's, "that's, like, the basic pie, simple, can't go wrong," soft suck of his lips, "never get tired of it, different in every state," tiny nip at Sam's lip that makes him shiver, "but it's always good..." firm press of his tongue into Sam's mouth, hand on his cheek just right as he shifts his hips and catches Sam's dick right  _there_ , Sam rolling up to meet him as Dean just kisses him, "always sweet, warm, so good..." And fuck, Dean can talk about whatever the fuck he wants if he keeps kissing Sam like this.

"Then, there's cherry pie," Dean pulls off his mouth, wet smack sound of his lips as he rolls off Sam's dick and presses into his side, hot breath in his ear as Dean licks into the shell of it, gooseflesh rising on his skin as Dean sucks on his earlobe. "Ripe, red, cherry pie," tongue behind his ear, trailing down his neck, "tart and sweet," Dean's mouth on his jaw, sensitive spot right under the jut of it, "better when it's warm," lips closing to suck a hickey on his neck that Sam'll be happy to hide, "even better when it's got some whipped cream running down it, right, Sammy?" Long swipe of his tongue down Sam's throat, quick suck at his adam's apple before he puts a matching bruise on his collarbone.

"And then there's the berry pies," sharper nip of his teeth on Sam's clavicle, "strawberry rhubarb, blackberry, raspberry tart," little kisses down Sam's chest, "you always liked blueberry pie, Sammy," Sam gasping as Dean's mouth closes around his nipple, circles his tongue around the pink nub in his mouth, "sometimes it's too sweet, but sometimes," rolling it in between his teeth, little bite to it that makes Sam groan as Dean reaches down and wraps a hand around Sam's dick, "it's just right," slow strokes up and down as he licks his way down Sam's stomach, Sam rocking his hips up into his grasp, Dean stopping him with a palm flat against his abs.

"Can't forget one of my favorite pies, Sammy," hand still gripping Sam's dick as his lips hover right at the head, breath almost touching the droplet of precome at the slit, "Key Lime Pie." Dean looks up at him, wicked green eyes through his lashes, smile curving his mouth. "Gotta get it just right, sweet and sour," single stroke up and down before he parts his lips and licks that pearly little drop, hand still working on Sam as he pulls back and licks at his lips, shiny wet and sinful perfect, sight of them enough to make Sam wince as he spurts out another blurt of precome and bucks his hips up, tries to fuck himself into Dean's hand, get enough friction, needs more, needs... ohfuckyesyes Dean's lips close around the crown of his cock, slow wet push as he takes Sam all the way down, holds him there, little clench of his throat just right before he pulls off with an exaggerated sucking sound. "Not that many places do it right, but when you get a good one," tip of Dean's tongue flicking out to that little web of skin under the head, "best fucking thing on earth, Sammy," and Sam couldn't agree more as Dean hollows his cheeks out and sucks, works his way down Sam's dick with that obscene tongue-roll-double-pressure-break-the-laws-of-physics thing he does that Sam can never get right, doesn't stop him from trying, but he'll never be this good,  _no one_  will ever be this good, Sam's hands gripping the sheets as his dick hits the back of Dean's throat, tendons on his neck straining as he clenches his jaw shut to keep himself from screaming out Dean's name, Fuck, yes, Dean, don't stop, yes fuck Dean fuck fuck fuck...

Dean swallows all of it, holding Sam's hips down with both hands as he looks up at him, and only Dean could manage to smirk while he's got a dick in his mouth, could fucking wink at Sam as he smacks his lips and licks them, "Never get sick of pie, Sammy..."

Sam's still drawing in heaving breaths as Dean runs his hands down Sam's thighs, gripping his knees to slowly push them apart. "Still haven't finished my favorites, Sammy, can't forget about pecan pie..."

Sam's kind of amazed that his balls are still outside of his body with the load he just shot down Dean's throat, but there they are, just the right side of painfully sensitive as Dean takes one in his mouth, spit-wet sucking noise as he trades one for the other, Sam almost shaking under him, fist in his mouth to keep himself quiet as Dean runs a sloppy line up the seam of his sac, spit running down to tickle at his asshole, please please please do it Dean please don't make me ask you just do it...

"And then there's pumpkin pie," and Dean's mouth is  _there_ , hot breath against his asshole,  _holyfuck_  Sam loves this part, Dean usually makes him ask for it, likes how Sam still blushes all pink when he asks his big brother to lick his asshole, like that's something Sam should just casually toss out there, usually teases Sam into shamelessly begging him for it like a bad porn in about five seconds, fucking jerk, but tonight all of Dean's sins are forgiven as he brushes his lips against Sam's pucker, just to look back up at Sam and raise his eyebrows at him. “Love pumpkin pie, Sammy. Don't know why everyone only eats it on Thanksgiving...” mouth back on him, quick little lick around his rim, “cause it's fucking delicious,” and then Dean just lays into him, tongue circling around him teasingly until Sam's bucking his hips up, desperate to get Dean's tongue inside him, “Dean, Dean, please...” finally groaning out of him as quietly as he can manage, fucking hell if Dean doesn't give him more soon the whole fucking motel, dad and god almighty is gonna hear him screaming for Dean to stick his tongue up his ass. Sam knows that only kittens and babies are supposed to mewl, but that doesn't stop him from doing just that as Dean spreads him wider and finally finally fucking jesus  _finally_  fucks his tongue into him, deep licks into him that make Sam quake, fucking pie-eating perfect lips of his flush against him to suck and tickle and do all the dirtyhot perfect fucked-up filthy things that Dean does to him, muscles clenching around Dean's tongue like an engraved invitation, always gets Sam like this, so desperate for it, opening up easily for Dean's fingers with just some spit because they already did this twice this morning and Sam is just that much of a slut for it, at least according to Dean, “open up so easy for me, baby boy, need it, don't you, Sammy...”

Little snick of the lube cap makes Sam's asshole clench with anticipation, or as Dean calls it, “winking at me like a drunk stripper, Sammy,” which would be embarrassing if Sam hadn't resorted to biting the pillow in a last-ditch effort not to beg his big brother to fuck him in the ass rightthefucknow, scream out at the top of his lungs Dean, come on, fuck me already, please fuck me fuck me fuck me....

Cold slick at his asshole, Dean sliding three fingers into him “like melting ice cream onto warm apple pie, Sammy,” knuckles-deep for about three seconds before Sam's bucking his hips up for it, face red as he tries to keep a lid on it, fucking hell one day they'll go someplace where Sam can scream his head off, scream Dean's name out all fucking night, no shitty motels, no dads, no backseats...

“Shhh, Sammy, shhh...” Dean right on top of him, warm hand over Sam's mouth, have to do it like this, Dean doesn't like it but Sam kinda does, Dean pressing all over him as he feels his cock  _there_ , slow push of it into him, always so slow like he's gonna break, like he wouldn't jump on Dean's dick like a fucking rodeo pornstar maniac if he could keep himself quiet enough to pull it off, soft moan muffled into Dean's palm as he slides in, width of him so fucking good, hot tight stretch like Sam's on fire, all the way in and he just stays there, just looks at Sam, looks at him like he doesn't look at anything else, eyes half-open like he thinks he's dreaming, lips all swollen and perfect and fucking  _Dean_ , “Fuck, baby boy,” Sam just answering with his hips, rocking himself down because he needs to  _feel_  it, move move  _move_  yes like that like that fuck fuck fuck don't stop don't stop Dean please don't stop...

“Sammy,” Dean's hand against Sam's mouth muffling both their cries as Dean bites the back of his own hand and comes, eyes right on Sam's, moans vibrating together through his palm until Dean cautiously pulls it away, replaces it with his mouth to kiss Sam like warm apple pie, like all the sweet goodness Sam could ever need, inside him as long as they can manage.

Sam draws in a few shaky breaths, little smile on his lips, he's got Dean now, “Hey, Dean …”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“You forgot one. You forgot which pie is like sex, jerk.”

“I didn't forget anything, Sammy...” Dean pulls out of him, hot line of spunk running out behind him, wicked smile before his mouth hovers right by Sam's ear.

Sam's eyes roll back into his head as Dean leans in and whispers, “Can't forget about cream pie, Sammy...”

Sometimes, Dean is so  _not_  a jerk.


End file.
